Wonderful
by Greys-Shepherdess
Summary: Amelia/Arizona fluff.


"Almost done," Amelia announced, lightly sweeping a makeup brush across Arizona's cheek. She pulled out her favorite shade of cherry red lipstick and swiped it over the blonde's bottom lip, before rubbing her own lips together in a silent command for the taller woman to do the same.

"Okay." She reached out to quickly run her fingers through soft golden locks, smiling as she did. "Done. You look _stunning_. I'd say I did a pretty fantastic job," she smirked.

Arizona grinned.

The blonde had come home from work completely flustered, anxious about the date she had tonight. Amelia had been living with her for a couple of weeks now - she'd needed a place to stay, so Arizona let her move in for a while. DeLuca was hardly ever there, so she was glad to have someone to come home to. It was comforting, knowing she'd be there.

When Arizona rushed into the house after her shift at the hospital, clearly stressed out, Amelia decided to take matters into her own hands. She sat the blonde down on her bed and picked out an outfit for her, insisting that she relax while she did her hair and makeup.

The blonde stood up, and Amelia scanned her eyes over her, inspecting her work. She furrowed her brow slightly, causing the taller woman to frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm." Amelia took a step forward. She placed her hands at the sides of Arizona's dress, yanking it down slightly. "Push your boobs up more," she instructed.

Arizona glanced down at her own chest, blushing slightly. "I- What do you..." she stammered.

"Just, you know, reach in there and pull 'em up."

Arizona laughed, and she did as she was told.

"There we go," Amelia grinned, nodding in approval.

The taller woman chuckled again.

Amelia shrugged. "What? You have nice tits. Might as well show them off," she smirked.

Arizona rolled her eyes. She glanced at the clock, nervousness setting in again when she saw the time.

"Okay, I'd better get going," she said.

The brunette nodded. "Go get 'em, tiger."

The blonde laughed again.

"Thank you for doing this. You're the best," she smiled. She picked up her purse and her keys, making her way toward the front door. She flashed the shorter woman another grin as she made her way outside. Amelia sighed as she watched her drive away.

* * *

Amelia stepped out of the shower, feeling clean and refreshed. She wrapped a towel around herself, using a smaller one to dry off her hair and face. She quietly hummed to herself as she opened the bathroom door, stepping into Arizona's bedroom.

She froze for a moment, a frown etching its way onto her face as she took in the sight before her. It had only been just under an hour, but Arizona was back home already, sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard. She turned her head to face Amelia, her eyes glazed and sad-looking.

"Arizona, what happened?" the brunette asked, her voice soft but clearly concerned.

She made her way over to the bed, sitting down against the headboard next to the blonde. She waited patiently for her to speak.

"She stood me up," Arizona sighed. Her voice was quiet.

"What?" Amelia's heart broke. "Are you kidding me?"

Her chest ached now, filled with sadness and anger.

"I waited for forty-five minutes. She ignored all my calls," the blonde explained. "Then she finally picked up and gave me some lame excuse about getting held up at work, but I could hear music in the background. I knew she was lying."

She shrugged, attempting to brush it off, though her voice was heavy with defeat.

"I'm so sorry, Arizona," the brunette whispered.

The blonde shook her head. She let out a bitter-sounding chuckle. "I just..." she started. She sighed again. "I've had the worst luck with dating lately. I mean, is there something wrong with me? Am I hideous? Super annoying? Do have bad breath or something?"

"God, Arizona, no, there is _nothing_ wrong with you, okay?" Amelia assured her, devastated that she was doubting herself so much. She didn't deserve this.

"Look at me," the brunette commanded softly. She searched her eyes. "You're beautiful, and funny, and _insanely_ smart, and between those eyes and those dimples... I mean, come on. Only a complete _fool_ could pass up those dimples," she smiled. "That woman is an idiot for standing you up. She doesn't know what she's missing."

Arizona gazed at her, letting out another sigh. "Amelia." She leaned her head onto the neurosurgeon's shoulder, and the brunette instantly wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into her side. "Thank you," the blonde told her, her voice sincere.

Amelia smiled, rubbing her hand up and down her arm. "I mean it. You're the total package. Don't you ever forget it."

She planted a soft kiss on the top of Arizona's head, tightening her grip on her.

"Why don't you change and get comfortable, and I'll order pizza and we can just stay in tonight. Girls night. Just the two of us," she beamed. "Does that sound good?"

Arizona nodded. "Thank you," she said gratefully. "That sounds perfect."

Amelia put on a pair of cotton shorts and an oversized sweatshirt, while the blonde went into the bathroom to wash her face. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and changed into sweatpants and a T-shirt. Once she got comfortable, she made her way into the kitchen. A wide smile instantly took over her face when she took in the brunette's appearance.

The neurosurgeon stood at the counter, her back to Arizona. She evidently didn't notice the taller woman enter the room. Her hood was pulled over her head, the sweatshirt she was wearing so large on her tiny body that it looked like it was swallowing her. The hem came all the way down to her mid-thigh, completely covering her shorts. The sight made Arizona's heart skip a beat.

She walked up next to her, smiling when Amelia immediately slid an arm around her waist. She loved when she did that.

"What are you doing?" she asked, watching as the shorter woman filled a mug with hot milk, mixing it with a packet of cocoa powder.

"Making you some hot chocolate. Thought it would cheer you up a little."

Arizona's heart melted in her chest. She swore, she truly didn't deserve this woman. She slowly circled her arms around the brunette's waist, burying her face in the warm crook of her neck. Amelia responded instantly, wrapping her own arms around the taller woman as the blonde whispered into her skin.

"You're wonderful."

Her words made Amelia blush, and she felt a sudden pang in her chest. All she wanted was to make Arizona feel better. She deserved better.

" _You're_ wonderful," she insisted, gently rubbing her hand up and down her back.

Arizona _was_ wonderful. She'd always thought so. She closed her eyes as she held her close, enjoying the closeness.

They were forced to pull out of the embrace when the doorbell rang.

"Go sit," Amelia instructed, placing the mug in her hands. "I'll be right there."

Arizona walked over to the couch, sitting down and removing her prosthetic. The brunette returned with the pizza box moments later, smiling as she took in the other woman. She liked when Arizona took off her leg in front of her. It made her happy to know the other woman felt comfortable enough around her to do that.

"Bon appetit," she smiled, setting the box down on the coffee table.

Arizona beamed at her, though her eyes still reflected sadness. She reached an arm out, gesturing for the shorter woman to sit down with her. The brunette complied, plopping herself down next to her. She smiled, somewhat sadly, though, when the other woman leaned her head against her shoulder again. She reached an arm around her, pulling her in as she leaned her own head against hers.

"You deserve so much better, Arizona," she whispered.

The blonde shrugged. "Maybe I'm not meant to find someone, you know? Maybe I'm supposed to be alone."

"Oh, shut up," Amelia scolded. "Don't say that. You will find someone. I know you will. You deserve love. You deserve someone who appreciates how wonderful you are." Her voice was serious now. "Because you are," she sighed. "You really are."

"Amelia..."

"You know what, how _dare_ that woman stand you up," the brunette continued. She sounded mad now. Furious, even. "How could she? How could she do that to _you_ , of all people? I mean, is she blind? Has she _seen_ you? You're..." she sighed. "God, Arizona, you're gorgeous. I mean _drop dead gorgeous._ And your eyes... those big, beautiful eyes... I mean, seriously, how could she resist those? And your smile, and that adorable laugh..." she met Arizona's eyes, finding them already staring into her own. She blushed furiously. "My point is... anyone would be _so_ lucky to get to be with you, Arizona. Please don't think for one second that there is anything wrong with you."

She quickly averted her eyes, her cheeks still bright red.

Arizona bit her lip, her heart fluttering in her chest.

Without thinking twice about it, she leaned forward and pressed their lips together, her hands cupping Amelia's face. The kiss was passionate, filled with raw, pent up emotion. Amelia was taken slightly off guard, but quickly returned the gesture, her arms linking around Arizona's neck as she poured all that she felt into the kiss.

The blonde finally pulled away when they needed air, resting their foreheads together as they caught their breaths. She opened her eyes, smiling at the dreamy look on the other woman's face.

"I love you, you know."

Amelia opened her eyes, searching Arizona's. She couldn't stop the huge smile that spread across her face. Her heart was pounding in her chest now.

"You..." she started, her voice quiet. "Really?"

Arizona nodded. "I have for... well, forever," she admitted. "I was always too afraid to act on it."

She twirled a piece of dark brown hair between her fingers, biting her bottom lip as she continued to gaze at the woman in front of her. She felt lighter with Amelia. She felt alive. She couldn't remember the last time something felt so right.

"Well, it took you long enough," Amelia chuckled, her signature smirk taking over her face. She felt impossibly elated.

She leaned in to connect their lips again, the kiss soft and slow and sweet. They seemed to lose themselves completely, surrendering to the intimacy of the moment. Amelia slowly climbed onto the blonde's lap, straddling her as she deepened the kiss. Hours seemed to pass before they finally pulled apart.

"In case it wasn't obvious," Amelia breathed, "I love you, too."


End file.
